


Let me be your snitch!

by minparkmia



Category: TWICE - Fandom, bts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts iu, Jealous Jimin, Jimin dont want taemin next to his suga bear, Jimin is no angel, Like no lie, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slyerthin yoongi, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minparkmia/pseuds/minparkmia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck the choosing hat Jimin THOUGHT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin knew that if his housemates ever found out he was dead. He just couldn't find it in himself to stop after he started. 

It all began when he was a first year, he was pleased to be sorted into Gryffindor with Jungkook and Hoseok.

Jimin was chatting away with his housemates when he saw him. Jimin couldn't look away from said boy as he walked by to take his place at the sorting hat. Jimin had seen a fair share of pretty faces, two named Tzuyu and Sooyoung, but this was a whole different level.

He had dark hair, and an even darker stare that could leave you petrified. 

Jimin found himself looking at mystery boys perfectly defined jaw and his pale as white snow touched skin that just wished to be marked. Jimin knew he was staring but he couldn't help it. This boy was a god, a lord, a masterpiece. 

A god that stood merely ten feet away from him. Jimin thanked heavens for the long sleeved robe to hide his sweaty palms. Jimin took a large gulp of pumpkin juice but never removing his eyes from the scene in front of hi ,he knew it was either that or he would start hyperventilating at any given moment. As professor Hyuna placed the hat on mystery boy, Jimin found himself gripping his hands in a tight embrace underneath his robe. Please he silently pleaded please let him be in Gryffindor, he didn't care that he was already whipped he just wanted to talk, laugh and get close with this boy.

The sorting hat was taking his damn time Jimin thought. He wasn't announcing a damn beauty pageant for fucks sake. Jungkook seem to notice Jimin’s hard glare.

“Hyung? What's wrong?” Jungkook’s question was directed at Jimin but his eyes were glued on a certain hufflepuff.

“Nothing kookie just tired from the train.” This seem to convince Jungkook because he didn't question him further. Jimin turned back facing the front of the table. The sorting hat seemed to be nearing a decision.

"Min Yoongi, quite a cold head you have, but the slytherin dungeon has nice fire to keep you warm." Yoongi smiled and walked down from the stage where his fellow housemates waited for him.

Jimin heard cheers from the slytherin table as Yoongi approached his new house. Min Yoongi huh? What a nice name to accompany a nice face. A really nice face.

Which brought Jimin to the present. He was sitting in the highest row of the bleachers so he could get the best view of the slytherin seeker while he was practicing. Said seeker by the name of Min Yoongi. He was a six year at Hogwarts. Some would think that his crush would have died down by now, but it was the complete opposite. Jimin loved everything about Jimin from his now newly dyed silver hair all thanks to Tonks. Even the strong grip he had while he flew on his broomstick. Many thought Jimin was an innocent kid, gratitude to his chubby cheeks. Many even confused him him for a Hufflepuff. But Jimin was far from innocent especially when it came to a silverhead seeker. Jimin was a strong wizard he knew this. He also knew that magic was meant for good but he couldn't help but jinx that Taemin kid in potions when he got to close to his Yoongi. And he may or may have not stolen Yoongi's scarf, but that wasn't the point the point was he wanted to get his Yoongi's attention one way or the other.

Jimin was so far gone formulating a plan that he didn't see the rogue Bludger coming his way. By the time Jimin turned around he was to shocked to move a muscle, but the impact never came.

"Finite incantatem" Was all he heard from those sinful lips.

"Youngjae if you curse another fucking bludger the next thing fucking cursed will be your dick!" Jimin was so aroused by the sweat dripping down Yoongi's forehead that he didn't even hear what he other asked him.

"Hey Hufflepuff did you hear me? I asked if you were okay." Jimin forced himself to look away from the damn sweat for a second. "Actually I'm a gryffindor. See its yellow and red", he said as he pointed to his scarf. Yoongi looked unimpressed.

"Look kid the colors look the fucking same, plus that's not what I asked. But I can see you have the mind to correct me so you must be alright." Jimin was motionless and senseless. This isn't how he plan his first talk with the Min Yoongi. He expected himself to be prepared with something smart but snarky. He expected himself to impress Yoongi so much that he wouldn't have another choice but to kiss him and maybe some other stuff, but this is not what he had planned at all. He couldn't help when he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"Yes I'm okay. But you should worry more about yourself it could had hit you and then slytherin team wouldn't have liked that." That's it Jimin thought. Go for his ego he was a slytherin after all.

This time Yoongi turned around on his broomstick, he didn't say anything just a slight nod and was gone. Jimin couldn't believe it. He actually had a conversation with the Min Yoongi. Taehyung owed him 10 honeydukes.

______

“Bloody hell! This has to be a joke it just has to.” Taehyung banged his hands on the desk in the back of the classroom.

Ms.Jiyoon gave them a looked but chose to ignore it.

“Taehyung shut the fuck up! I didn't tell you this so you could let the whole class know.” Jimin peeked from his bangs at the desk two rows away. It looked like Yoongi hadn’t heard anything. Good. The last thing he needed was Yoongi finding out this way.

He needed to have Yoongi fall for him and see what could be his.

While Jimin was formulating his new plan he didn't fail to notice how close Taemin was getting to Yoongi. That wouldn't do Jimin thought. That wouldn't do at all.


	2. Chasing you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm do i prefer taekook or vhope???

Jimin didn't like the way Taemin thought he could press himself up.against Yoongi. Who the fuck did he think he was? What annoyed him even more was that Yoongi seemed nonchalant about the whole thing. Did he enjoy Taemin pressing up against him like a fucking cat.

Those thoughts were passing through Jimin’s mind the whole day. He even failed to notice Taehyung stealing food off his plate.

“Park? Are you alright? You haven't even touched your food yet?” Jungkook looked honestly concerned about the situation. Jimin let out a small breath finally looking up at Jungkook.

“Just a little stress over this potions homework I can't seem to get down.” It was partly true, Ms.Jiyoon’s class recently had took a whole new level and he was barely managing to pass. His latest score was a 72. Yeah not so great.

“I wonder why. Hmmmm?” Taehyung smirked. It was obvious at what he was hinting at.

Jimin kicked him from under the table, hitting him right in the shin.

“Hey! What was that for?” Taehyung asked while rubbing his knee.

“You know why! Now shut it.” There was no real venom in his tone. His whole inside Circle of friends knew for his attraction…..for Yoongi, but he was still a bit sensitive about it. The last thing he wants is the slytherin house finding out. He knows Suho, Lay, and Taemin would never let it go.

“Hey guys!” 

They all turned their heads to see Hoseok making his way to his usual seat beside Jimin, but not before ruffling Taehyung's hair.

“Hello my little Taetae bear.”

Jungkook wore an annoyed look which he quickly replaced with a smile when Hoseok turned to him.

This action of course didn't go unnoticed by Jimin. 

It was obvious what jungkook felt for Taehyung , the only one who seem to never get a hint was Taehyung himself. It was kind of pathetic, but Jimin was in no place to talk because his 6-year crush failed to notice him at all.

But hey, Jimin could push Taehyung in the right direction right?

“Tae didn't you say that you wanted to be a chaser for the hufflepuff team?” It was a perfect plan Jimin thought.

Taehyung who was reading a book about unicorns looked up and nodded.  
“Yeah it just bothers me that our team did so poorly last season, who knows maybe if I join I can help out a bit.” Taehyung seem to really think he could make a difference and Jimin knew just how to support his friend.

“You do know it can get rough right?” Hoseok said with a frown.

Of course Jimin thought. Of course Hoseok would like Taehyung too. But that wouldn't stop Jimin’s plan absolutely not. Jungkook has been friend-zoned for too long.

“Taehyung he's right it can get rough. So why don't you ask Jungkook to help you out with the rules and tips and other shit that chasers do. He his the best chaser on the gryffindor team.”

Taehyung seemed to like this idea, because he was gripping onto Jungkook’s robe in a heartbeat.

“Please please please Kookie say you'll help me! Please!”

“I’m surprised you even noticed Jungkook all you do is gawk at Yoongi”, Hoseok said with a grimace on his face. 

He obviously didn't like the idea of his precious Taehyung and Jungkook spending alone time together. 

But hey what can Jimin say. He's a Taekook shipper all the way.

“I do not gawk….I simply admire from afar.” Jimin tired to not let himself blush. His friends knew he had a sort of devotion towards Yoongi, but...was his crush that obvious. He hoped not. Yoongi was a really popular crush among ravenclaws and the last thing he needs is sooyoung and her fan club to come at him.

Speaking of the devil in walked in Yoongi with Namjoon. Many wondered how Namjoon could be friends with Yoongi seeing that he was a ravenclaw. 

But recently Jimin had heard that they became friends when Namjoon which is muggle born introduced Yoongi to rapping which was one of his biggest hobbies. Yoongi seemed to really like it even going as far to staying at Namjoons’s house every summer. 

And No! Jimin did not find Namjoon a threat because he has been dating Kim Seokjin. They were the role model couple. They liked each other in their first year and then they were official by their second year.

 

Back to Yoongi. He was talking to Namjoon about something that seem to have both dying of laughter. Jimin wished he could be the one to Yoongi laugh, to be the one to let that eye smile make an appearance. Was it too much to dream?

Jimin was dazing off when in came Taemin running like a puppy with its tail in between it's legs. He ran right towards to Yoongi. Swinging his arm around his shoulders. 

Jimin knew he shouldn't hold anger towards Taemin. He had never started conflict with him directly, but….he just couldn't help it. Anyone who was a potential threat to taking his yoongi was an enemy in his book.

Jimin was surprised when to see Yoongi making his way towards their table. Jimin looked around. The only non gryffindors at the table were Taehyung and Sooyoung who was chatting away with Jessica and Tiffany a few seats down. So who was he coming to see.

Jimin felt himself break into a cold sweat when he felt Yoongi lock eyes with him and smirk.

This type of eye contact had only ever occurred in his late night fantasies. Jimin tired to break eye contact with Yoongi but it was too late, Yoongi was already in front of him.

He opened his mouth to speak.

“I didn't see you at practice yesterday. Where were you?” He raised an eyebrow to show he was truly curious.

What does Jimin say? What does he do?

What happened next shocked him to the core.

Yoongi lowered his head to Jimin's head.

“Play along shortcake”, he huskily whispered in his ear.

Next thing he knew Yoongi was kissing him. Square on the lips, and he loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loveeeee harry POTTER but im not qufditch expert 100% so bare with meeee


	3. My rules!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear Taehyung:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kitties! 
> 
> Hahaha *evil laugh*
> 
> Pls dont hurt me!

Jimin’s senses were on fire, he really prayed this wasn't a dream, but it couldn't be. None of Jimin’s dreams could ever be so descriptive to the point of feeling Yoongi's full lips curve perfectly against his own. Jimin hoped he was impressing yoongi as much as he was impressing him. 

Jimin has had his fair share of kisses before, one including a drunken encounter with Hoseok that neither wanted to remember.

But nothing compared to Yoongi at the moment. He obviously knew what he was doing.

Jimin didn't want to stay behind and come and off as inexperienced so he brought his shaking hands to the back of Yoongi's neck to gently comb his fingers through his baby hairs enjoying the feeling of Yoongi's breath against his face.

“Oh man holy shit!”

Jungkook said with wide eyes.

Of course Jungkook would be the one to break the atmosphere. 

Yoongi pulled away with a full smirk on his face. “Promise you’ll be at my practice today?” once again he looked honestly curious for Jimin’s answer, and quite honestly so was he.

“Y-yeah I-I’ll be there.” Jimin hated how squeaky his voice sounded.

Jimin pulled back to his full height.  
“Of course you will”, Yoongi replied.

With that he walked off not before giving Jimin one of his famous winks at Jimin’s already blushing face.

Jimin was so Fucking confused (and maybe a bit turned on) but that didn't change the fact that MIN YOONGI had just kissed him. Him! Park Jimin!

“Omg” Taehyung exclaimed after Yoongi had left.

“Jimin! How did it feel? Well it must've been good. Your face looks redder than my hair! And that's saying something have you seen how red my hair is?”

Taehyung seemed more excited than Jimin with that bright box smile of his. 

Before Jimin could utter a word Sooyoung was running towards him with that large camera of her’s.

“Jimin! Jimin! Jimin! Tell me everything, how did you two meet? Was this your first kiss? Have you and Yoongi done any other sexual acts in or out of Hogwarts?” Jimin was wordless. Luckily Jessica and Tiffany came and dragged a screaming Sooyoung away. But not with out her snapping a picture first.

Jimin looked back towards where Yoongi was sitting.

He wasn't looking at him he was talking with Namjoon again. but who was looking at him was the whole slytherin table. they seemed quite surprised to see that you don't get (Mr no public PDA) had kissed him which of course include Taemin

Taemin didn't seem quite bit happy about the situation jimin just sent him away of his own deciding to go back to eating suddenly wishing they had Service Strawberry Shortcake that day.

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the day had passed in a blur. Jimin was currently trying to finish his potions homework. He was rushing trying to get it done. Wanting nothing more than to go see Yoongi.

Taehyung was laying on his bed head resting in one of his hands.

“So are you nervous?” Jimin sighed.

“Tae That's the fifth time you're asking me. And no why should I?”

That was a blunt lie. Anyone could see the way Jimin was shaking as he grabbed onto his quill writing swiftly.

“Tae how did you even get in here?”

Taehyung’s smile seemed to grow.  
Was that even physically possible?

“Kookie gave me your house password he's so sweet.”

“Of course he did”, mumbled Jimin.  
“So Taehyung the fall dance is coming soon. Are you planning on going with anyone?” Jimin put down his quill and paper to look clearly at Taehyung.

Taehyung seemed confused about Jimin’s question.

“With you like we do each year. Why do you ask?” He grabbed Jimin’s pikachu stuffie putting it in his lap petting its ears.

Jimin hated these conversations between Taehyung and himself. Taehyung was innocent and young (his voice says differently) Maybe that's why he wanted Taehyung together with Jungkook. Jungkook was young and sweet even though he could be a brat, but Hoseok was different. Just because he had a crush on Taehyung didn't stop him from fucking around with other housemates. And Taehyung was his baby. And he couldn't let Hoseok fuck him over crush or not.

Jimin took a deep breath. You can do this. Just be gentle.

“Maybe you could go with...Jungkook.  
I think it would be fun for the both of you.”

Jimin looked up to meet Taehyung's eyes.

“I--I don't know. Look Jimin if you don’t want to go with anymore just tell me.” 

“It's not that Tae. It's just I think it would be fun if we switch it up.”

“It's always been fun with the two of us. Why do you suddenly feel this way?”

Jimin couldn't take it anymore. It was just so frustrating. Was Taehyung really playing this game.

“It's not that Tae. Jungkook has liked you forever and you're just so fucking blind. Open your eyes damn it. And stop being so stupid for one second!”

Jimin was breathing hard. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he needed to know.

“Stupid?” Taehyung looked on the edge of bursting out crying.

“Don't you think I know how Jungkook and Hoseok look at me. Haven't you ever considered my feelings. Have you ever fucking thought I felt. To be able to hang out with one and not hurt the other!”

Okay Jimin didn't expect that.

“It's alright Jimin it's not your fault. After all you only care about his chasing Min Yoongi's dick. Your honestly sometimes so thirsty, but I've always been there listening. Nodding my head like a good friend. But you never bothered asking me. Did you,

Jimin was in shock. Had he always been that way to Taehyung.

 

“Have fun tonight by the way. And to think I was so excited for someone as selfish as you.” now Taehyung was really crying. And it was a sight that broke Jimin’s heart.

With that he took off. Not before stoping at the dorm door. 

“And I'm taking your pikachu you bitch.”

“Tae wait!”, Jimin said getting up from his bed. But he was already gone. 

God Jimin you really fucked up. Jimin thought as he furiously rubbed at his eyes trying to make his tears go away.

His crying sounded too loud in his now empty room. 

Recalling all his memories he remembered how Tae has always been there. Had always listen to Jimin ramble on and on about how Yoongi’s pink hair looked delicious or how Yoongi's tongue could work wonders.

Jimin also recalls never asking Taehyung how he felt about anyone in particular. Sure he’d always wanted to set up Taehyung with Jungkook but was that what Tae wanted. Did he want Jungkook or did he want Hoseok.

God this was causing him a fucking migraine.

Jimin knew he had to meet Yoongi and the practice yard. But was it worth it?

Jimin knew his answer.

 

Yoongi would have to wait. Taehyung was not just someone he could push aside for Yoongi a guy that took 6 years to realize Jimin breathes the same air as him.

You know what Taehyung was right. Jimin was thirsty.

But not anymore.

If Yoongi wanted Jimin to play along as he put it, he would have to play by Jimin’s rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha my kitties you didn't expect. This did you? If you did your're an amazing physic tell me my future bishhh
> 
> Im sorry....
> 
> Nope im not lol thxs for reading


	4. Can i slyther IN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oaky im soooo sorry. Ao3 DELETED my shit and YEAH. I will update soon promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!

Jimin knew Taehyung was avoiding him. When he would ever see him, he would either walk the other way or just block him out completely. Jimin would be lying if he said it didn't hurt, but it was partly his fault either way.

Even Jungkook and Hoseok had stopped sitting with him just to sit at the hufflepuff table. Jimin didn't really blame them ,it was always a constant competition between the two. Always.fighting to get Taehyung's attention.

Jimin was seated on his usual seat the only thing unusual would be the 3 empty seats. Jimin didn't say anything when Jeongyeon sat next down to Him. Being’s Namjoon's sister no one bothered her.

She sat eating her pudding and staring at Jimin through her big circular glasses.

Jimin was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Can I help you with something?”

She just smiled then said,”Nargles they’re all over you. They must like you. Question, have any of your shoes gone missing recently?”

Jimin wasn't sure what to say. He was missing his favorite pair of   
socks--wait! What are nargles?

“What exactly are nargles?”

 

Jeongyeon went back to eating her pudding completely ignoring Jimin.

“You know,” she started, “Yoongi has been talking about you, I was surprised.” She looked up at him with a look he didn't quite recognize. “Yoongi doesn't usually talk about Gryffindors so I had to come check it out myself. And look what I found.” She smiled , it almost resembled Taehyung's box smile. Almost

“You're crawling with Nargles. Its as if the nargles want you two to be together.”

This girl is whack , Jimin thought as he smiled at her.

“But he was a bit upset you didn't go watch his practice yesterday.” she tilted her head as to ask why.

Jimin instantly looked up, but he was.more surprised to see Taehyung staring at him instead. He quickly turned his head and went back to talking to Hoseok and Jungkook.

Interesting

He turned back to face Jeongyeon, oh yeah she's still talking.

Fuck.

“I know you must think I'm a bit odd, everyone does. A girl who believes in nargles. It's bad already that I’m in slytherin. But….I’m very observant.”

She pointed to Jimin's tray where sat his untouched pudding. He nodded. She eagerly grabbed it.

“Mmmm Banana.” She moaned. Jimin tired not to laugh, did she really just moan to Banana pudding.

Jimin noticed most of the hufflepuffs are leaving. Okay, jimin thought. If he was gonna corner Taehyung he needed to leave now!

“Look Jeongyeon I got something really important to do, So……”

Jeongyeon smiled.

“Can I have your pumpkin juice?”

Jimin smirked. “Knock yourself out.”

 

Jimin made his way to the large doors, hoping to catch up with Taehyung. He ran down the corridor.

He suddenly felt someone grab his wrist. What the hell?

He was heavily shoved into the wall behind him.

Taemin stood fuming in front of him.

Jimin didn't feel like sticking around and chit chatting.

“What the fuck Taemin? Get your filthy.hands off me. He tried to push his way around Taemin but sadly , Jimin was on the shorter side.

Instead of look imitated like had hoped he just smirked and twisted his hand tighter around Jimin’s wrist. 

Shit that was totally gonna bruise

“I don't think you understand ass wipe. You- Gryffindors - never - do!, he shoved Jimin against the harder with each word.

“I’ve been letting it slide that you have been jinxing me,” he said those two words with so much venom Jimin was afraid he might contaminated, but not quite sure of what.

“Now you think you can go liplocking with my boyfriend! That’s where you fucked up.” Jimin tired to reach for his wand, the problem being it was in his left pocket and his wrist were being held onto pretty tightly.

 

“Immobulus”

Taemin stood frozen in place, scowl still intact. Jimin looked over Taemin’s broad shoulder to see Yoongi putting his wand in his robe pocket.

Blush instantly made it's way onto Jimin's face. This was the second time Yoongi saved him from an unwanted object.

 

“Why is it”, Yoongi said as he made his way around Taemin to reach Jimin.

“That we meet in the oddest of situations”. He smirked at Jimin’s silent expression.

“Oh”, He put a lot of emphasis on the word oh. “Is shortcake shy all of a sudden?.”

He grabbed Jimin's hand from underneath Taemin.

“Come on little one, I deal with this dick head later.” Yoongi’s voice was hard and raw. Jimin was happy to not be on the receiving end.

Jimin was ruthless, but not heartless.

“H-hey Yoongi are you just gonna leave him there? What if a professor finds out it was you.?”

Yoongi just laughed and pulled Jimin into him.

“As much as you worrying amuses me don't worry they won't, plus if there were to be a possibility they did, my father is kinda of a big deal. They.can't touch me.

Some would think Yoongi’s a daddy’s boy, but Jimin was surprised that instead of sounding ignorant about his father he sounded rather bored about the whole subject. There are some rumors that say that Yoongi and his father have a rocky relationship, others say it's because he's always wanted to be muggle born and others say it's because he’s into guys.

“Hey! Am I losing you?”

Jimin looked up to see Yoongi staring at him curiously.

“Just thinking.”

“About me I hope.”

If only he knew, Jimin thought.

“Um-mmm thanks for saving earlier”, Jimin could feel his heartbeat accelerating. “Your boyfriend was probably very angry.” 

Yoongi looked serious for a second. Then he started laughing. That makes two times today.

Jimin tired to hide his madly blushing face, but was stopped by Yoongi’s hand gently touching his face.

“No, don't be mad. I just find it funny that'll you would really believe that I'm.dating Taemin. I rather date Namjoon.

He started laughing again. Looks like he’s really not dating Taemin, but why.would Taemin Say that Jimin thought.

 

“He likes me”, Yoongi said after he gained composure. “But the feeling aren't mutual. That's something he can't seem to understand.” Yoongi.sighed.

“I guess when I kissed you it really set him off the edge.”

Jimin asked a question that had been on his mine since the incidente itself

“Why did you kiss me Min Yoongi?”

Jimin was proud of how stable his voice sounded even though on the inside he was a giant mess.

Yoongi seemed to not need much time to answer the question.

“Because I really like you. I wanted to ask you out properly, but as you can already have guessed I suck at feelings.” Yoongi gently laced their fingers together.

“But I don't wanna suck at us.  
So now I’m asking, Park Jimin will you go on a date with me.”

Yoongi had a hopeful smile. How could Jimin say no?


	5. Cuddles and hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy there long time no see..........or SHOULD i say no read..........
> 
>  
> 
> Cue the crickets

Jimin was hyperventilating on his bed still trying to process the conversation with Yoongi. He still couldn't believe it were real or a figment of his imagination. He hoped not because his feelings for Yoongi kept growing with each passing second.

He was smiling like a complete idiot. But He couldn't help questions the realness of the situation. It could be Taemin and Yoongi pulling his leg, but Jimin was Jimin and he couldn't ignore the look Yoongi had as he spoke to him,there was something there, plus Jimin noticed that when lying Yoongi had a tendency of twitching his left eye.

Hey! Don’t judge after years of examination one would know such details. Examination more like stalking Jimin thought.

Aside from his obvious lusting Jimin had no clue what to wear. His school robes were well…. For school, plus they didn't do Jimin’s ass any justice whatsoever. Maybe Namjoon had some human clothes, but the size difference. Jimin shuddered at the thought.

 

It wasn't anywhere out of this world just a trip to hogsmeade to look around and visit Jin’s father’s bakery. But he still wanted to look good.

 

He walked off to His mirror near his dresser,Jimin was just considering wearing his hair up or down or should he dye it a different color. He heard someone walk in , but before it could process who it was he was tackled him onto his bed. He quickly grabbed his wand from his pocket.

Not this shit again.

“Wingardium leviosa!”, Jimin didn't hesitate this time. If Taemin wanted a fight he'll be getting one.

What he didn't expect was a deep voice and a head of red hair.

“Park Jimin if you don't put me down this instant so god help me I'll behead you.” Taehyung’s upside down face was pulled into a scowl that did anything but scare Jimin.

Jimin slowly brought him down trying to drop him like he did once. As soon as Taehyung was down he tackled Jimin in a hug once more.

“jiminieeee”, Taehyung cried stretching out the last syllable a bit too much.

“I can't do this anymore”, his sniffed as he spoke. “I wanted to stay mad I really did, but you're my best friend and I need you.”

Jimin let everything sink in. First Yoongi and Taehyung this day just kept getting better and better.

“I'm sorry too Tae. I should have never tried to pressure you into a relationship.” Jimin hung his head low, embarrassment clear in his voice. Jimin tended to speak his mind, but from now on he'll think more ,and pay more attention to Tae’s feelings.

“awwww Jiminie”, Taehyung cooed. Crushing Jimin in a very warm hug. God Jimin missed this. They both missed each other.

“I know you were just looking out for me, plus Hoseok hyung, Gukkie are making it work.”

The last part was muffled and quiet making Jimin’s ear trying to filter out what he had just heard.

A smirked slowly appeared on Jimin’s face.

“what did you just say?”

Taehyung pushed him off and blushed furiously. “I said”, he took a deep breath before facing Jimin once more, “We’re making it work. As in the three of us.” He put his 3 fingers up in a jumping bunny motion.

Jimin shrieked and jumped up and down.

“You little rascal!” Taehyung’s face blushed harder, if that was even a possible at the moment. 

“well it's a work in process, it's ughh….”

Taehyung sighed and sat down and  
He looked up with glassy eyes. Jimin immediately went to Tae’s side. 

“Tae….?”

 

“We're making work. Doesn't mean it's all going smoothly. Hoseok and Jungkook have certain disagreements.” Taehyung averted his gaze to his palms, something he tended to do when nervous.

“I'm sorry I wasn't there Tae. When did this happen?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyung 

 

Taehyung kept replaying his and Jimin’s talk over and over again. It had been a few days since they had last talked. The argument hadn't ended on good terms. Jimin had approached him many times, but the hufflepuff needed time to himself to really process all the pondering thoughts.

Many people had confronted him asking what had happened, seeing him and Jimin were always attached at the hip. Sooyoung being one of the many curious.

“Taehyung are you sure Jimin didn't hurt you because I swear I'll kill him and bury him in The Chamber Of Secrets.” Sooyoung tried to look menacingly but ended up looking like a kicked puppy. She had been pretty disappointed when she had heard of Jimin and Taehyung’s fight.

“Choi you couldn't even hurt a wasp, believe me I've seen you try.” Taehyung laughed as Choi imitated a sword fight with her ruby colored wand. Almost hitting Irene in the eye.

“well when it comes to my children I can be very scary.”

Taehyung was getting ready to tease Sooyoung some more when Jungkook took the seat next to him. He tensed up instantly.He looked to Sooyoung for help but she just gave him a knowing look before running off towards Minho probably wanting some pudding, Irene on her heels.

Taehyung Gently picked at his pasta trying not to look at Jungkook. Trying his best to regulate his rapidly pumping heart. Jungkook must have sensed the tension. Opening and closing his mouth a few times before finally choosing to break the silence. 

“Tae...you’ve been distanced lately. We miss you.” He hesitantly turned Taehyung’s head in his direction their eyes meeting instantly.

“Actually I really missed you.” His words were whispered as if scared they would break the enchantment they were in. His eyes searching Taehyung’s for some sort of answer.

Did Jungkook like him? Jimin’s confession popping back in his head. Did…...Hoseok like him?

 

“And hoseok?, did he miss me?” Taehyung instantly regretted his words , seeing that Jungkook's eyes turned cold. He also dropped his hand faster than you could say Gryffindor.

“it's always Hoseok isn't it huh? I've always wondered what He does better than me”, He joined quidditch I joined quidditch. He started working out, I started working out. I just don't understand. I've tried everything.”

Taehyung opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

“I’ve tried everything to get you to like me.”

Taehyung Gasped, but it fell on silent ears. His heart pounding a little too loudly in  
His ears.

“And, if it were anyone else I would of given up a long time ago, but I can't because it's you.”

Jungkook was suddenly really close. Taehyung’s breaths coming short.

 

“So this is where you two have been.”

Hoseok was standing behind Taehyung making direct eye Contact Jungkook.

Hoseok put his hand on Taehyung’s shoulder, making Him feel small. “TaeTae you haven't been sitting with us recently what's wrong?” 

“I've just been thinking.” Taehyung decided that it's now or never. “About us. You Gukkie and I.” They both snap their heads in Taehyung direction. 

“why I like both of you. Why I want both of you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin

 

“So now you're all dating?” Jimin asked after Taehyung retold his story.

“Yes, well they're dating me. They're still getting use to each other.” Taehyung smiled. “I'm happy. They say that's all they care about. “I was at you at first, but I was actually mad at myself for not realizing everything sooner. I love you Jiminie.”

 

They hugged and cuddled for awhile until they both fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

“Do you think Jimin likes that we're dating Taehyung?” Jungkook asked from the doorway of Jimin’s room watching the pair cuddled and fast asleep.

“Even if he didn't We’re already in this and he can't separate us. His chubby fingers can't do any harm.”

“Yah”, Yoongi called from Jimin’s bookshelf looking through his Manga collection. “Don't talk about my Jiminie that way.”

Jungkook and Hoseok snorted. “your’s hyung?”

 

Hoseok laughed as Jungkook was hit with a flying book.

 

Jimin snuggled closer to Taehyung with a small smile on his face. Yup everything was gonna be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapterrrrrr.................sorry about the wait school's been a pain in the ass


End file.
